kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera Leez
Asha's baggage |birthday = Year N0 (D1000) 10th month (Kubera) 34th day (Kubera) 10th hour (Kubera) |birthplace = Planet Willarv |height-weight-measurement = 10.N15: 163cm / 56kg / 75D 02.N16: 166.2cm / 55.1kg / ? 05.N23: ? / ? / ? |family = Rao Leez (father/status unknown, presumed dead) Anna Haias (mother/status unknown, presumed dead) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 1 }} }} Kubera Leez a.k.a. Leez Haias, is the main protagonist. Kubera is her birth name, which is kept secret from anyone outside her village. "Leez" becomes her public name once she reaches her 16th birthday and leaves for the outside world. Kubera grows up sheltered from the outside world in a secluded village, raised by her mother. On the day of her 16th birthday, she loses everyone she knows and loves to a red, bird-like sura, at which time the magician Asha Rahiro enters her life in the form of a reluctant savior. Leez's mission in life becomes to seek revenge and kill the red bird, and she relies on Asha's skills and knowledge to help her achieve her goal. Little does she know that Asha has her own agenda as well. During her travels with Asha she makes new friends: a human-friendly sura she names Yuta and another magician named Ran Sairofe. She becomes close to both of them, all the while questioning her relationship with Asha. Notes * The name "Leez Haias" consists of the surnames of Leez's parents, Rao Leez and Anna Haias. She has the greatest number of names/fake names/nicknames among all the characters: ** Kubera Leez is her real name. The one who named her Kubera is her father. ** Leez Haias is her chosen alias, which becomes her public name once she reaches her 16th birthday. ** Kupatergent is the name Gandharva settles on after Kubera randomly mumbles a response when he asks her for her name. ** Riche is a temporary fake name she comes up with on the fly after she almost says Leez. In Korean, Leez and Riche begin with the same syllable. ** Chickie is the name used by Ran Sairofe, who is uncomfortable calling her Leez. ** Burden/'Baggage' is used more than once by Asha. * Every character Leez interacts with appears to have a different impression of her: ** Agni: Squirrel. ** God Kubera: Bunny? ** Ran: Chickie. ** Maruna: Little ant. ** Asha Rahiro: Burden/baggage. ** Gandharva: strange-looking interesting human. ** Yuta: Food. ** Sagara: an insult to the pigtails hairstyle. * Leez can visualize the , a 4-dimensional object, in her head. * According to both Ran and God Kubera, Leez can memorize things word for word. * Leez has a huge appetite. She is seemingly always ready to eat and the mere mention of food has been shown to rejuvenate her instantly. Her favorite food is curry mushrooms. When she tries to console Yuta when he comes crying to her, she tells him that food is a good way to make yourself feel better when you are sad. Her eating feats include: ** eating 10 mushroom skewers ** eating 14 plates of junk food prepared by Ruche Seiran ** eating 7 large bowls of noodles ** eating a large smoked chicken, a very large pork with cabbage, a large mushroom salad, a 9-type curry combination, and 5 bowls of rice in one evening. Then apparently 8 hot dogs (at least), another huge bowl of rice, and 8 rolls of... something, at an all-you-can meat buffet, in very same evening ** not starving while she traveled through the water channel (she did feel excessively hungry throughout, though). ** 10 plates and bowls of various dishes at the Temple of Earth ** a... very huge stack of plates, and 3 large bowls of food, when invited by Mister (she was still hungry afterwards) ** enjoying "airline" food, while her flight is wriggling up and down several dozen meters at the time * Leez's blog profile also states that she is an excellent cook, but makes mistakes because she reads recipes incorrectly. * Leez very resistant to the cold, going through the water channel her usual dress. Currygom has pointed out that if normal people went swimming in the waters of the channel they would die of cardiac arrest, but Leez was unaffected. Incidentally, she is also able to survive high-altitude temperatures: on Earth, the temperature at 8,000m~9,000 would be around -35C~-40C (-31F~-40F). * So far, she appears to be the only character shown singing once in the series. She was singing about ear wax. * Leez is the third-shortest character (163 cm) among humans after Ruche (159 cm) and Riche Seiran (162 cm), not counting little children. Among non-humans, only Shakuntala (160 cm) and Sagara (153 cm) are shorter than her. Even Cloche is taller than her (165 cm). * Leez has the third-largest breast size (75D) among human characters, after her mother (80D, down from 75E when she was younger) and Parr Hael (80D). However, she is no match for suras and/or gods: Shuri is 80F, while Kali and Taraka are 75F. Female-form Vasuki's breast size is sadly not provided. Sadly for her, these "lumps of fat" appear to grow bigger still later on. * Leez has lost a shoe or a slipper 3 times throughout the series (apparently, in Korea, losing one's shoe is a symbol of loss): ** after Yuta returned from the water channel ** when jumping over a chasm ** when Yuta kisses her * Leez often changes shoes during Season 2. Ran bought all of them. * During the first season, Currygom included a periodic side story called The Daily Life of Gu Bera featuring several characters from the main story in the alternate universe of a Korean high school. The main character is Gu Bera, counterpart to Kubera Leez. For various reasons, the author has decided to no longer include it with the webtoon. Plot - Childhood Leez spends her entire childhood living in a small village near the great city of Atera; it only has a population of 112 at the time of Leez's 16th birthday. Leez is raised by her mother Anna Haias along with two orphaned childhood friends, Haas Lehn and Kaz Lehn; the two boys are allowed to go to school, unlike her. Growing up only around kind villagers, Leez ends up with naive beliefs such as the fire god Agni punishing sinners for stealing or wasting food. Leez's father, Rao Leez, is absent from her life, as she only knows him from a photo and from his autobiography. Growing up, she wonders where her father is and hopes to meet him one day. However, she later learns that he is presumed dead. Since that time, she tells someone that despite missing her father, she still wishes for him to be all right somewhere. Because of her name, young Leez is not allowed to leave the village save for mushroom-picking trips in the forest, and is warned to never tell her name to outsiders. Having a god's name also prevents her from obtaining an ID card, and much to her chagrin, she is not even allowed to go to school. Because of this, Leez initially objects to her name. However, her mother tells her that her father gave her this name because someone told him that by raising his child under the name for 15 years, the child will become happier than anyone. It appears that the other villagers also did not provide any sort of formal education for her; we later learn that Leez does not even know basic facts that are taught at village schools. Instead, Leez's village life seems to consist mostly of helping her mother with household chores, cooking, various part-time jobs, and picking mushrooms. From time to time she bickers with Kaz, who likes to tease her on her lack of education. This causes her to punch him in return and send him flying, an act that apparently causes him no lasting damage. Use the navigation buttons at the top of the article to read the plot by season number. References es:Kubera Leez